


i want to do a little, i want to do it all

by channelorange



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Sexual Content, girl!Harry, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channelorange/pseuds/channelorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>taking a deep breath, liam turns forward and rests back in his chair. he doesn't know what he's going to do now that he's realized that zayn is exactly the kind of girl that his mother warned him about, but maybe something will come to mind. maybe.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I thought I saw this on a girl!direction prompt, but I can't seem to find it now. Zayn is the kind of girl that Liam doesn't go for, but maybe this time he will. I'm shitty at summaries. There's sexual content in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to do a little, i want to do it all

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know, don't own. Never happened, never will.

as soon as harry brought her over, liam knew that he was in trouble. deep, deep trouble.

"boys, i would like you to meet zayn malik," harry announces to louis, niall and liam. "she's in my short story class and seemingly the only one who is remotely interested in the class, so i chatted her up!"

"you chat up everybody, harry," niall points out, dipping his chip into the cup of cheese sauce before shoving it in his mouth.

harry narrows her eyes at him. "shove it, niall. i have to bring a girl 'round here so i can complain about my period to someone who _understands_ my woes."

zayn's mouth twitches a bit as she stares at harry while liam stares at her. she has such soft features in her face, but it contrasts with her dark hair. she's wearing a white v-neck and a grey vest with denim shorts and stockings, black boots on her feet. liam thinks that she looks slightly familiar, but he can't put his finger on it. classes have just started and the last thing that he tries to do is make friends anyone in them.

"c'mon, zayn, let's go get food," harry says, putting her bag down in one of the empty chairs at the table. she simple nods, gently taking off her small backpack to pull her wallet out before putting her bag down in the seat next to harry's, which is also next to liam's.

the boys watch them walk away, harry's arm curling around zayn's as she leans in and speaks closer to her ear. niall whistles lowly. "where the hell has she been this entire time?" niall questions, reaching up and taking off his cap only to re-adjust it and put it back on.

"dunno, but it looks like harry already claimed her," louis says, his eyes still looking in their direction.

liam doesn't want to look, but apparently loves to torture himself anyway. when he does look, his throat gets caught. harry's hand is in zayn's back pocket while she shamelessly leans against her, giggling in her ear and giving her that charming harry styles smile that almost no one can resist.

"you think she likes chicks, then?" niall says, picking up a few more chips and chomping on them.

"maybe she's like harry and snogs anyone she wants," louis suggests.

niall nods, a sly grin on his face. "awesome."

liam doesn't say anything, just sticks to eating his wrap and trying hard to not think about zayn hooking up with any guy or girl.

when they get back, harry and zayn put their food on the table before moving their bags to sit down. as soon as she does, liam can immediately smell her- it's a sweet smell, kind of candy like, but he can also smell cigarette smoke too. the mix of the two swim in his head and he tries to calm himself down.

"so, zayn," louis begins, leaning his elbows on the table, "where are you from?"

she lifts her makeup covered eyes to look at louis across the table as she opens her salad container. "bradford," she says, her accent distinctly showing.

"how ya like it there?" he continues, playing with his water bottle.

zayn shrugs, grabbing her fork to mix up her food. "s'alright. nice place."

"not one for words, eh?" niall says, raising an eyebrow at her.

harry huffs, giving her best glare to niall and louis. "leave her alone, you arses. no need to question her like this is an initiation."

"but isn't it? we all have to like her for her to be included and all that," niall says to harry.

zayn raises her eyebrow back at niall. "i honestly don't care if you don't like me, mate."

it's quiet, then, everyone looking between niall and zayn. harry lets out a dreamy sigh, fluttering her eyelashes at zayn. "i think i'm in love," she smiles.

liam doesn't say anything, but he kind of laughs with louis when they see the look on niall's face. he shakes his head and glances at zayn, who he finds is already looking at him. she smiles and he freezes for a moment before remembering that he's a human being that has to interact with others, so he finally smiles back after a few awkward moments.

she keeps smiling but looks down at her food, even though harry is still hanging all over her. liam tries not to think about it some more.

**

liam has a two hour gap between his classes on monday. he always wants to go to his dorm room and take a nap, but he thinks that will only make him more tired when he has to go to class. so he usually goes to the library on campus and tries to get some work done so he can have more free time (not like he does anything exciting in his free time- if he's not with niall, louis, harry, or on the rare occasion, his suitemates, he's in his room taking all the naps he missed out on when he was in class).

his next class is italian, and it starts in about fifteen minutes, so he collects his things into his backpack and sliding it over his shoulder before he heads out. he has to go to another building on the other side of campus, which gives him a little bit of exercise. he mentally reminds himself to cancel one of his naps so he can go to the gym. it's free for students, so why not use it to his advantage?

his thumbs are hooked to the bottom of his straps as he walks down the sidewalk and to the language building. he sees students milling around, but liam usually looks down when he walks to avoid making uncomfortable eye contact with anyone.

that's exactly what he's doing, minding his own business, until he feels someone grab his right arm. he's spun around and his head shoots up, his eyes immediately meeting zayn's. liam takes a step back and takes in her appearance. her coral high waisted shorts cover her belly button, but her white top isn't long enough to cover a good inch of skin that's showing. she has a denim jacket thrown on, and her feet are covered with shoes that liam thinks are flats, but can never be too sure about girls fashion. she has a cigarette between her lips but takes it out when liam looks back at her face.

"hey, liam," she greets softly, some smoke floating out from between her lips.

he goes to say hello, but what comes out instead is, "you're not supposed to smoke on campus." this is why he doesn't meet new people- he considers himself lucky to have the friends that he does.

all she does is shrug and take another drag. "i'll wait 'til someone tells me to put it out, then." she begins to walk in the direction liam's going in, but stops when she notices that he isn't following her. zayn flicks the ashes off the end while looking at liam. "aren't you coming?"

slowly, he walks forward until he's next to her and she falls in line with him. his fingers are tight around the straps of his backpack while the smell of smoke fills his nose along with the light hint of that sweet scent again. "so, um, what class do you have?" he asks, mentally proud of himself for being polite this time.

zayn turns to look at him as they walk, raising her eyebrow the way she does. he thinks that he's missing something, but doesn't really want to ask. "i have italian in a few," she says before bringing her cigarette up for another drag.

"oh! i have that as well," liam says, smiling a bit. he quite likes the language and is happy to meet someone else who does (besides all of the people in his class that he has no interest in getting to know).

she laughs though, the smoke coming out in puffs. he grips his straps a little lighter and tries not to blush. "yeah, i know," she says, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips. "i'm in your class."

he fails at trying not to blush because he can feel his entire face heating up. "oh... i'm- i just don't really--"

"it's cool, i don't really either," zayn says, even though liam didn't finish speaking. he watches her take one more long drag as they approach the building. she stubs the cigarette out against the garbage can and throws the butt away before opening the door. she looks at liam and nods towards the inside, his feet finally catching up with him and scurrying inside with zayn following behind him.

they walk together in silence up the stairs and down the hallway, liam trying to scramble for something to say so he won't feel completely awkward around zayn. although she seems okay with the silence, liam thinks he should at least try to make an effort to get to know her.

"how many classes are you taking?" he asks, which he thinks is a nice, normal thing to use to get to know somebody.

"five," she says, brushing some of her long, black hair behind her shoulder.

liam nods, looking away from her so he doesn't get distracted by her oddly perfect profile. "yeah, me too. a lot of work, but." he shrugs, not knowing where he was going with that one anyway.

"uh huh." her tone is light and liam can't help but look at her. she's already looking at him, the corner of her mouth tilted up in a smirk and liam tries to control his blush from coming back.

they walk into class, liam behind zayn, and he moves to take his usual seat in the front corner, but zayn grabs his forearm. she tugs until he follows her to the back row in the middle. "sit there," she tells him, nodding to the seat he's standing in front of. she slides off her backpack and drops it on the floor before sitting down next to the chair she told liam to use.

he swallows the lump in his throat as he begins to take his own backpack off. "you sure?" he questions, still holding his bag mid air before he puts it down and makes himself comfortable.

zayn laughs and liam immediately thinks it's a sound he could hear every day and not get sick of, ever. "yes, i'm sure. wouldn't want anyone else sitting there."

liam lies his bag down in between his seat and zayn's before sliding in, putting both of his hands on the small desk attached to the chair. he can feel his heart pounding in his chest and coughs because he thinks he can _hear_ it beating and doesn't want zayn to hear it as well.

he doesn't remember a girl ever making him feel this way before. certainly he's had girls that he's liked before, and he's even had a couple of girlfriends as well. but none of the girls he's associated with were ever like zayn. they've all been sweet, gentle, said girly things and wore girly clothes. and it's not like zayn isn't girly, but it's a different kind. she seems like the kind of girl that gets into fights and smokes a pack a day and will out-wit anyone who comes at her.

when he thinks about that kind of girl, his thoughts float back to when he was younger and first started noticing girls. his mum was giving him the talk, and it all comes rushing to his brain. " _you be careful of some girls, liam, because there are a few of them who are not like the others_ ," she told him. " _they may seem quiet and sweet, but they will be the girls who break your heart. they'll take what they want and leave you in the blink of an eye. you'll know who they are because they will be the girls that you want to be with the most_."

liam looks at zayn once more, who is looking at her mobile. but it's like she can feel liam's eyes on her, because she looks at him with her wide brown eyes and she blinks and it's like her eyelashes go on for miles. she shifts her legs and liam glances down at the movement, seeing a tattoo on the side of her thigh. his breath hitches and when he looks back up, she's grinning, but looks down at her phone. she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, but her cheeks are still lifted.

taking a deep breath, liam turns forward and rests back in his chair. he doesn't know what he's going to do now that he's realized that zayn is exactly the kind of girl that his mother warned him about, but maybe something will come to mind. maybe.

**

it's thursday and liam finished his classes at 15:15, so he has all night and the rest of the weekend to himself. he's gotten mostly all of his school work done, but there are a few things he was too lazy to do. he figures he can always do it on sunday and have a few days to not worry about getting things done.

he has nothing else to do now, though. it's getting dark out, too dark for him to go for a jog, but maybe he can still go to the gym. it doesn't close until late anyway.

liam nods to himself and gets up from his desk, going over to his dresser to look for gym clothes. as he begins to change, tugging down his trousers, there are rapid knocks at his door. it startles him, causing his leg to jerk and lose his balance. before he could reach out to grab something to steady himself, his socks slip on the floor and he goes down with a loud 'oof'.

his lower back and his bum hurt as he lies on the floor with his eyes closed. he doesn't realize that there's anyone in his room until he hears a soft voice say his name, confusion in her tone. quickly his eyes snap open and he sees zayn standing over him and she's _wearing a dress_ and liam's _trousers are around his ankles_ and there is no way this situation could possibly get worse.

"oh god." liam closes his eyes and rolls away from zayn on the floor, trying his hardest to pull his trousers back up around his hips. once he manages to do that, he pushes himself to sit up and finally look at zayn, who has the most amused face on. "um, zayn, what are you doing here?" liam asks innocently, like the last minute didn't happen at all.

she has a crooked grin across her lips as she looks at liam, who is still sitting on the floor. "well, i've come to collect you, i think were the words," zayn tells him. "niall, louis and harry are waiting in the hallway. they said one of your sorority mates is having a party tonight and you have to come with us."

" _their_ sorority mates, not mine," liam corrects, because no matter how polite the few girls he knows from alpha xi delta are, he certainly wouldn't consider them his mates. "besides, i was on my way to the gym." he nods over to his gym shorts and white t-shirt that are sitting on his bed.

zayn glances at his clothes and hums. "yeah, they said you would make up some excuse as to not go with us, so i was told to threaten you until you decide to go."

liam furrows his eyebrows. "and how were you going to threaten me?" he questions.

something in the air shifts because there's something in zayn that changes. her eyes seem to get darker and her lips look dangerous. "i've been told i can be quite persuasive," she says lowly, as if it's a secret between the two.

his stomach turns and his breath gets caught in his throat as he stares at zayn. she's wearing a navy blue dress with lace going down the middle until it hits just above her belly button. there are no sleeves and as liam watches her look around his room, he sees that the entire back of her dress is lace as well. he also sees what she's not wearing because of the lace and he knows he shouldn't be noticing those things because she's _that_ girl he should be steering himself away from. but here he is, with her in his room with her flimsy dress that goes to her mid thighs.

he tries to change the topic. "why are you wearing a dress?" okay, well, he changes the topic they were talking about, not the topic he's thinking about. he'll call it a victory, anyway.

"harry said to wear a dress," she shrugs. "she's wearing one as well. louis and niall aren't very dressed up, though, so i don't know what your dress code is."

liam looks down at his outfit- blue trousers and a white baseball shirt with black sleeves- and thinks he should be fine if niall and louis aren't dressed up. "i think this will be okay," he says, pushing himself off of the floor. he brushes the dust off and looks up at zayn, who is smiling at him. "what?" he asks self-consciously, rubbing his forearm.

"nothing. you look nice." liam stares at her for a moment, trying to let his brain catch up with what he just heard. but zayn doesn't let him, reaching over and grabbing his wrist. "c'mon, let's go. they gave me a time limit to get you out of here before they barge in and carry you out."

he stumbles a bit, trying to stand upright on his own two feet. "hang on, i just--" he cuts himself off, stepping over to his shoes to shove his feet in them. his room keys are on the desk and as soon as he grabs them, zayn is pulling again, out of his room and out of his suite, where louis, niall and harry are waiting in the hall.

"finally!" harry cheers, pushing herself away from the wall. "let's go, then." she grabs onto zayn, who lets go of liam and lets her hand rest comfortably on harry's lower back. harry's dress is tighter than zayn's, who's kind of flows at the bottom. harry's dress is much shorter as well, a black leather fringe at the bottom while the top is a more fitting, peach colored tank top. one wrong move for harry and everything could be revealed (not that she's ever cared when that's happened, anyway).

the girls walk ahead of them, letting liam fall back with niall and louis. "zayn looks sexy, yeah?" niall says, lightly elbowing liam.

he bites the inside of his cheek when he looks ahead and blatantly stares at zayn. her hips move gracefully as she walks, and liam watches the muscles in her back move as she wraps her arms around harry. "yeah," is all he manages to get out. his mind is clouded with zayn's fluid body moving under him, on top of him, next to him in bed as she shifts in her sleep when he wakes up before her.

to put it simply, liam is fucked. he knew that zayn would be trouble for him, she doesn't even know it, he's ruining everything for himself, and he really wishes he was going to the gym.

they make it to the alpha xi delta sorority house in a matter of minutes and when they walk in, the party is in full swing. music is blasting and there are people all over, boys and girls alike. most of the girls are dressed up like harry and zayn while the lads are in more laid back clothing. liam assumes it's for the girls to look impressive and sexy, which a lot of them do. too bad liam can only look at one girl and feel everything he's always wanted to feel and everything he knows he shouldn't be feeling.

liam follows the group into the kitchen where harry pulls zayn over to the counter full of hard liquor. niall laughs as he reaches into a cooler and pulls out three bottles of beer. "harry's trying to get poor zayn drunk so she can take advantage of her," he smirks, handing louis and liam a bottle each.

louis laughs as well. "harry has done that to all of us, though," he states. "maybe it's her way of showing that she wants to be your mate."

"odd way of showing it," liam says with the shake of his head as he twists off the bottle top. he remembers his first time with harry at a party, and she did the exact same thing that she's trying to do to zayn. liam got wasted on some fruity rum and ended up making out with harry for what felt like hours before they fell asleep in the middle of kissing. the next day, harry slapped him across the face to wake him up and demanded that they go out to breakfast. they haven't snogged since then, but louis and niall's stories are very similar to his. harry is quite the individual.

liam sees harry and zayn coming back over as he takes a sip of his beer, harry sporting her best pout while zayn has a sympathetic smile on her face. "zayn, what did you do to our poor little harry?" louis questions, grabbing harry's hand and tugging her close to embrace her.

harry easily falls into his arms. "zayn didn't want my favorite drink," harry whines. "she said she wanted a _beer_ for now."

zayn chuckles as she reaches into a cooler to grab a beer of her own. "and it was that easy to just drop it?!" niall says incredibly. "when i said i didn't want any of your fruity shit, you almost cried 'til i promised i'd drink it for the rest of the night!"

"i tried all my tricks!" harry says, looking over at zayn with her wide, green eyes. zayn's leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen, grinning at harry. "it's like she's immune to them all."

"not really immune," zayn shrugs. "i just know how to say no to a pretty girl." she winks at harry before taking a swig of her beer, which even gave liam the chills and she wasn't talking to him. "i'm gonna find someone to bum a fag off of. c'mon." she reaches out and grabs harry's wrist, pulling her out of louis' arms (to be fair, it looked more like harry was already walking towards zayn) and over to the back door to the deck. harry follows willingly, like a cat in heat, and liam feels a little better that he's not the only one who's completely gone for the girl. not that it helps his case.

while the girls are gone, liam mills around with niall and louis, who are talking to a few people he doesn't know. occasionally, one of the few sorority girls that he does know will wander up and greet them (first it's jesy, then jade, and perrie and leigh-anne come up together), but other than that, everyone else is a complete stranger. liam can play polite- he can say hello and ask how they're doing and give a common response, but nothing more than that. strangers don't usually care to find out more than that.

he's finished his beer, the 4th one he thinks, and lets niall know he's going to grab another. of course niall tells him to grab an extra for him and liam nods, because when ever has liam went to get any sort of alcohol without giving niall his own? he heads back to the kitchen and has his eyes on the cooler (again, zero eye contact is extremely essential when you don't want to talk to _anyone_ ).

liam grabs two bottles and stands up straight, but someone snatches one of them right out of his hand. he goes to say something (politely, of course), but he sees that it was zayn who snatched it. she's smirking as she twists the cap off. "thanks, mate."

"that was niall's," liam states, as if there aren't half a dozen coolers filled with beer in his vicinity.

"now it's mine," she tells him before bringing the bottle to her lips and tilting her head back, gulping down a considerate amount. when she dips her head back down and moves the bottle away, she gasps to catch her breath. liam may have gotten the slightest twitch in his trousers, but he'll just shove it to the back of his mind to maybe jack off to later. "anyway," zayn says, bringing liam back to the real world, "what are you doing?"

liam kind of shrugs. "chatting with niall and some of his mates. said i'd grab him a beer and i needed one too, so."

zayn raises her eyebrow and liam never really knows what that _means_ so he never knows how to react. "sounds boring," she says.

even though it is boring, even though he still wishes he was at the gym, he sort of frowns defensively. "s'alright." that's his best defensive mechanism when he's drunk, apparently.

"sounds boring," she repeats. "c'mon, come to the loo with me, i have to piss." zayn grabs his wrist and walks through the living room and up the stairs.

liam finally realizes what she said after he made a mental note to remember _hey, i like being pulled around_. "wait, come into the bathroom with you?" he questions.

"if you want," she shrugs. "dunno if you have to piss, but i definitely do. you could use the sink, if you'd like."

"the sink?" he wonders outloud. he doesn't notice zayn's stopped walking until he bumps into her. "whoa, why have we stopped?"

zayn lets go of his wrist and turns around to face him, leaning her shoulder against the wall. "there's a line for the toilet, so we gotta wait." she crosses her arms over her chest.

liam swallows a lump in his throat and leans against the wall as well. "so, how's your time here so far?" he asks, trying to remember how to function like a normal human being even though he's drunk. but not really drunk, just a little bit.

"here as in... the party?" zayn questions, tilting her head.

"well, yeah. are you having a good time?" he doesn't understand zayn's confusion, which confuses him, and he shouldn't be thinking this much when he's drinking.

zayn takes a sip of her beer while still looking at liam curiously. "yeah, s'alright, i suppose." the line moves forward and zayn scoots backwards so she can still face liam. "are _you_ having a good time?"

liam shrugs, playing with the label on the beer bottle. "sure. i did want to go to the gym tonight, though. was already in that mindset."

zayn smirks and shakes her head. "there's no reason to go to the gym when you could be here fuckin' some fit girl in a closet or something."

he was in the middle of taking a zip when zayn says one of the most crude things he's ever heard, causing him to cough in surprise. he's able to hold the beer in his mouth and relaxes enough to swallow what's left. " _jesus_ ," he breathes. "that was quite rude."

"it's true," zayn says. "are you gay, then?"

"what?!" his heart is pounding quickly and it feels like it's going to pop out of his chest.

"there's nothing wrong if you are, i'm just asking," she laughs, resting the side of her head against the wall.

liam swallows and shakes his head. "no, no, i'm not gay."

zayn nods and looks over when she hears the bathroom door open. "c'mon," she says, grabbing liam's hand and tugging him in with her. she pulls him in and pushes the door shut, locking it behind her. "move it." she squeezes past him in the small room and stands by the toilet. when liam sees her hike up her dress and begin to pull her panties down, he quickly turns away to look _anywhere_ but at her. "do you have to piss, too?" she asks after she's seated on the toilet.

"uh... yeah, i do," liam says, taking a deep breath. he looks in the mirror, squinting at the bright lights surrounding it. "i'm drunk, i think."

"me too," zayn laughs, the sound of her peeing echoing through the room. it's quiet for a few moments before zayn speaks again. "is harry gay, then?"

liam blinks, leaning his hands against the sink while he turns to look at zayn. she's looking at him already, her dressed bundled up in her hands over her crotch. she has a soft smile on her face and liam can see in her eyes that she's certainly drunk. "harry is..." he starts, not really knowing how to describe his mate. "harry is harry. she likes anyone. she'll snog anyone. she likes looks and personality more than worrying if they're a bloke or not."

"have you snogged her?" she asks.

liam nods, reaching up and rubbing one of his eyes. "yeah, the first time i went to a party with her. she did to me what she tried to do to you. same with niall and lou. we think it's some sort of friendship thing." he grabs one of the beers that they set on the sink when they walked in, not knowing if it's his or zayn's, but drinks it anyway.

"that's really odd," zayn chuckles. "so i'm not mates with her because we haven't snogged yet?"

he's slowly pushing the bottles away from the middle of the sink so he can turn around and pull himself up to sit. "no, i don't think that's it," liam says. "harry's in love with you or something. follows you around like a puppy. it's quite cute." liam laughs, although he has no idea why. he grabs the beer and takes a longer sip, letting it slide down his throat.

he hears zayn grabbing toilet paper and some more rustling to his right before the toilet flushes. "move," she tells him, elbowing him. liam gets off the sink and zayn pushes herself between him and the counter so she can wash her hands.

he gets a wiff fo her scent again, that sweet smell and cigarette smoke, and he smiles a bit. "you smell nice."

zayn looks up in the mirror and liam meets her eyes in the reflection. she's grinning at him, flicking the water off of her hands, and liam's smile gets wider. "thanks." she turns around and liam notices the few inches between them. "don't you have to piss?" she asks.

he nods slowly. "i probably should while i'm in here." he scoots to his left and stands in front of the toilet, working the zipper of his trousers while zayn turns back to the mirror to fix her makeup.

liam pulls himself out and stares down at the toilet so he doesn't drunkenly piss all over the place. he thinks that it should bother him that zayn's in here with him while he's doing this, but she was the one who dragged him in here with her.

he finishes, does a little shake before tucking himself back in and fixing his trousers before flushing. he turns towards the sink, where zayn is still leaning towards the sink and rubbing at the makeup around her eyes. "'scuse me," liam mumbles, shuffling over when zayn moves so he can wash his hands.

"so would it be a bad idea to snog harry if she's in love with me, then?" zayn questions.

liam pauses and stares down at his hands under the running water. "um... well, i don't know if harry's actually in love with you. maybe she just wants to kiss you." _don't blame her._

"what?" zayn says, and liam turns off the water to look at her.

"what?" he repeats.

"do you want to kiss me as well?" zayn asks, raising an eyebrow.

he widens his eyes. did he say that outloud? this is one of the many reasons that liam doesn't like to go out to these damn parties, because he gets drunk and speaks his thoughts. "i..." he begins, still looking at zayn, "i think you would much rather kiss harry."

zayn's eyes are moving back and forth in liam's, and he can feel and hear his heart pounding again. it's quiet, neither of them saying anything, but zayn finally looks away and grabs her beer off of the counter. "if you say so."

she turns around, her hair flipping and brushing against liam. she unlocks the door and opens it, sliding out and shutting it behind her. liam releases the breath he didn't know he was holding in and doesn't know if he did the right thing or made the biggest mistake of his life.

before he leaves the bathroom, he chrugs the rest of the beer and leaves the bottle on the counter. carefully, he walks downstairs, looking around for louis or niall so he could get more drunk and forget about zayn for a little while.

liam finds louis and claps a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "liam, hey!" louis says happily. "what's going on, mate?"

"wanna do some shots?" he asks, laughing at the whooping cheer louis lets out. he nudges niall, who was right next to louis that liam didn't see, and begins to lead him outside.

on the deck, there's a make shift bar that the sorority girls must've put together. leigh-anne and jesy are behind there now, chatting and making drinks for anyone who comes up.

"ladies!" louis calls out. "we need three shots of whatever you fine women would like to make."

he shoots them a wink, which makes jesy giggle, but leigh-anne is totally unaffected. "the tommo charm doesn't work on me, love, but i'll make you some shots anyway," leigh-anne tells him, reaching behind her to grab a few bottles.

niall wraps an arm around both liam and louis' shoulders, telling a story that happened not too long ago. liam is half paying attention, mind drifting in and out, but laughs whenever he hears niall cackling. his laugh is infectious enough to make anyone join him, even if they don't know what the hell he's talking about.

leigh-anne places three shot glasses in front of them and fills them with something orange. none of the boys care, just each grab a glass and clink them together with a cheers before downing them. the orange flavor hits liam's tongue along with something sweet and he licks his lips to get any lingering taste.

liam turns around to go find a beer, but when he sees harry and zayn on the other side of the deck, he freezes. zayn's sitting on the railing that runs parallel to the house so she can lean back against it. harry's standing in between her legs with her head tilted in her neck. liam can't tell if harry is telling her something or kissing the skin under her ear, but either way, their position looks quite suggestive.

he's still watching the two, seeing harry pull her head back and look at zayn. zayn's laughing as she shakes her head, saying something to harry that also makes her laugh. liam watches harry's hand slide down the side of zayn's thigh to the back of her knee. as soon as zayn reaches up to slide her hand around harry's neck, liam knows that he can't keep watching.

he walks away from louis and niall, who half-heartedly call his name, but are too drunk to really care. liam walks in the house and through it to the front door, almost falling down the steps from how fast he's walking.

this is why he doesn't go to parties. this is why he doesn't meet new people. he got lucky with niall and louis and harry, because liam gets attached when he knows there's no reason to be. his mates understand the way he is but zayn's a little different. he's a different kind of attached with her, the kind of mother told him not to be. " _you'll know who they are because they'll be the girls that you want to be with the most_."

obviously zayn is not the kind of girl to be with someone, at least not someone like liam, and although he believes he caught the signs early and pulled away, it still hurts him to think about it.

before he realizes it, he's back at his dorm building. liam slowly climbs the stairs because he thinks if he moves any faster then he'll throw up. three flights of stairs isn't too bad, and it gives him time to breathe and sober up a little bit. the halls are quiet and he tries his best not to stumble around like a drunken idiot.

he manages to pull out his keys and get into his suite. his three suitemates aren't there or are sleeping, but liam isn't really sure. all he knows is that he wants to lie on his bed and pass out and do nothing for at least 48 hours.

he snags a water bottle from the fridge and chugs the entire thing, trying to wash away the beer in his mouth. liam rummages through the fridge again, seeing if there's anything he could eat before he goes to bed. miraculously, there's a box of lo mein that smells safe enough to eat, so he heats it up while he chugs another bottle of water.

as he takes out the container from the microwave, there are knocks at the front door. sighing, liam puts his food on the counter and shuffles to the door, assuming it's andy or maz who don't have their key. liam thinks he's the only one who remembers his set since he's never had this problem before.

when he opens the door, the last person he expected to see on the other side was zayn and yet, here she is, looking up at liam and smiling softly. "hey, liam," she says.

"hi," he replies, immediately followed with, "why are you here?"

"saw you leave the party," zayn tells him. "figured you didn't want to be alone."

"well, i left, so." liam shrugs, trying to act casual at zayn being at his door at some ungodly hour of the morning.

zayn leans against the doorframe. "did you want to be alone? i could leave, if you want."

"then leave, if you want," liam says. he doesn't know what kind of games zayn is playing, but he doesn't want to do this anymore. he doesn't know what zayn wants, if she wants liam or harry, but he's not going to stick around with his thumb up his arse.

"do you want me to leave?" she asks.

"do you want to leave?" liam retaliates.

"no." well, that's blunt and simple.

liam moves out of the way, then, giving zayn room to come insde. she walks in and liam lets the door shut behind her. she's looking around their common area, at the small tellie and the couch and the one lounge chair. he moves past her and into the kitchen area, grabbing his container of lo mein and a fork. "would you like something to eat or drink?" liam offers, leaning back against the counter near the microwave.

she doesn't say anything, just comes into the kitchen and goes through the fridge herself. she's shamelessly bending over, the back of her dress hilting up and probably revealing a view. after a few hums, she comes out with just a water bottle and kicks the door shut. liam watches her pull herself up on the small island part of their kitchen and open her water.

"have a good time?" liam politely asks before scooping a fork full of noodles into his mouth.

"why'd you leave?" she asks, completely ignoring liam's question.

liam shrugs and looks down at his food, pushing it around in the container. "just tired, i suppose. didn't want to be there anymore."

"so you take a shot and decide that's it?" zayn chuckles, bringing her water bottle up for a sip.

he glances up at her as he's chewing another bite. when he's finished and swallowed, liam wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. "didn't know you saw that. figured you were too busy talking to harry." if there's any bitterness in his voice, liam blames it on the beer.

"well, you did tell me that i would much rather kiss harry," zayn reminds him, the back of her feet gently hitting the cabinets as she swings her legs.

liam huffs, looking down at his food and shoving it around some more. "and how was that?" he knows what he sounds like, knows how ridiculous and jealous this is, but he truly can't help it.

"you've kissed harry before, you know exactly what it's like," zayn smiles.

at this point, liam is completely finished. he doesn't play these dumb games. this is why he doesn't meet new goddamn people, because he never wants to put up with this petty bullshit. he puts the container on the counter and tosses his fork into the sink. "harry's dorm room is in the next building."

"i know where harry's room is," zayn says. 

"then why are you here?" liam snaps. "i- i don't do this, zayn, okay? i don't do these little back and forths, these 'does he, does she' crap. i don't have time for things like that."

zayn chuckles. "that's funny, i thought i was making myself quite clear." liam furrows his eyebrows, taking a step or two closer to zayn. her legs are spread on the counter, the looseness of her dress falling in between her tiny thighs. "telling you to sit with me in class, dragging you to the toilet with me, asking you if you wanted to kiss me. dunno how much more blunt i could be, mate."

liam's heart is pounding again, the really heavy pound where he thinks everyone within a ten mile radius can hear it. "then what was all that rubbish with harry?" he questions, because liam knows a hint when he sees one, but zayn's hints weren't as obvious as she's making them out to be.

she grins a little bit, and liam wishes he didn't like that as much as he does. "we were actually discussing about things that could get you riled up. i see we've done a good job."

"you're joking," liam deadpans, his face completely dropping. he opens his mouth to only close it again before huffing. "well why didn't you just say something to me, then, instead of taking the piss out of me?"

zayn raises her infamous eyebrow and liam still doesn't know if he should hate it or love it. "liam, i asked you if you wanted to kiss me," she says, shaking her head with a laugh. "i mean, i honestly don't know what else i could've said. i was running out of ideas. you're a logical guy, liam, but some things truly do fly right over your head."

he frowns at that, crossing his arms over his chest. "no, i'm not like that. i know when to take a hint, i just don't like to play games. either you want me or you don't."

"i _do_ ," zayn says, eyes boring into liam's. "i just didn't know the proper way to tell you. you seemed like the shy, quiet type and i didn't want to barge into your life and be too much and freak you out."

"so you flirt with harry to tell me you want me?" liam asks, raising _his_ eyebrow with triumph.

"you _told_ me to flirt with harry," zayn laughs. "i thought that meant you didn't want me. i was going to snog her until i realized what you were doing."

liam takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends and messing it up. "so you... you _didn't_ snog harry." he's trying to make sense of this all because he's confused and he doesn't _do_ this.

zayn shakes her head, licking her lips. "nope."

"and you want to snog me?"

she laughs again, but it's a little different. liam can see her eyes get darker, can see the shift in her body merely at his words. "i want to do a lot more than just snog you, liam."

he's standing in front of her, his arms at his sides while she's sitting on the counter. her legs are still spread apart, the space looking certainly inviting for liam to slip into. slowly, he comes closer, eyes scanning zayn's body in that dress he wanted to take off hours ago.

liam's much closer now, close enough where zayn can wrap her legs around his to pull him in and drag her to the edge of the counter so their bodies are touching. liam's cock twitches in his trousers and he breathes out, looking down into zayn's eyes.

he watches her reach up slowly, putting both her hands on each of his forearms. her long, thin fingers run up his arms simultaneously over his biceps and to his shoulders, then begin to run down his chest and to his abs. zayn's watching her hands as she bites her bottom lip and liam's watching her. her hands move back up his body and hook around his neck, one of her thumbs stroking the light stubble under his jaw.

liam's hands are still at his sides when he swallows nervously. "i usually don't... do this," he says quietly, letting his eyes roam her body and wondering what he wants to touch first.

"do what?" she whispers, one of her hands moving up to run her fingers through his hair.

"hook ups," he tells her, biting the inside of his cheek. "i get... i get too attached to people and i become too much and it drives people away. i don't want to drive you away, zayn." finally, liam lifts one of his hands and places it on her thigh, feeling her shiver at the touch of his rough hands on her soft skin. "if you stay, then i want to wake up in the morning with you still here."

"what made you think i was leaving?" she questions with a grin. her grip around his neck tightens as she pulls his head down, tilting her head to whisper in his ear. "how about we go into your room, have an amazing fuck, go to sleep, get up in the morning and fuck again, and then we can get breakfast with everyone, yeah?"

liam lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, but tightens his hand on zayn's thigh when she begins to kiss his neck. "didn't know someone could make breakfast sound so sexy," he comments, feeling zayn's laugh against his skin.

she goes to say something, but liam's faster, moving both of his hands under her bare thighs and picking her up off of the counter. she gasps, wrapping her legs around his waist while her arms wind around his neck. she's as light as a feather and liam's able to carry her with ease into his room, kicking the door shut behind him.

gently, liam lies her down on the bed, leaning one knee on it to steady himself and make sure he doesn't carelessly drop her. "do you have any idea how long i've been thinking about you picking me up with those huge arms?" zayn says, still grinning. she bends her legs, her feet flat on the bed which makes her dress slide down her thighs.

liam laughs quietly and shakes his head. "you're a bit ridiculous."

"you're sexy. take your shirt off," zayn tells him, nodding towards his baseball shirt.

although liam is certainly not shy about his body since he goes to the gym when he's not in class and he's not napping, for some reason he's extremely shy in front of zayn. he realizes how gorgeous she is, and he knows a bunch of guys who think the same thing, his mate niall included. so why was zayn in here, in his bed, looking at him the way she is?

"liam?" she calls out, snapping him back to reality. "you alright?"

he takes a deep breath, playing with the hem of his shirt. "i just- i don't understand why you're here with me when you could get any bloke you want," liam confesses.

zayn pushes herself up onto her elbows. "so you don't want this? with me."

liam wides his eyes and holds his hands out, shaking them. "no, no, that's not it! i do want this, zayn, god. i really do, but--"

"then what's the problem?" zayn pushes herself to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching over and hooking her finger into the belt loop of liam's trousers. he takes a few steps so he's standing in front of zayn and looking down at her. she looks mind-blowing, her long eyelashes falling gently on her high cheeks when she blinks and her pearly white teeth shining when she smiles. "listen, liam. it's pretty simple. i want you, you want me. why don't we just take it from there and see how it goes, yeah?"

he doesn't say anything, still looking at zayn and biting his bottom lip. her finger is still curled in the loop and she places her other hand on his thigh. "you promise this is what you want, zayn? because tomorrow, everything will change and be different and i really don't want to--"

"oh my _god_ , liam," she interrupts. "please stop talking. i told you i'll still be here in the morning, and the morning after that, and the one after that. now, unless you're going to start dirty talking, then shut the fuck up." her grip on his thigh tightens and he hisses, trying to move it away. zayn keeps him still for a moment before pulling both hands away from their previous spots and grabbing the bottom and zipper of his trousers.

liam widens his eyes. "zayn, i--"

" _liam_ ," she growls, "if the next words that come from you aren't 'i want to fuck your mouth,' then i don't want to hear it."

he can feel his cock swelling, getting hard for only zayn's words and she hasn't even touched him properly. but he listens to her and doesn't say anything else, just lets his arms hang awkwardly at his sides while he watches zayn pull down his trousers and his pants.

his cock bobs in front of her face and liam watches zayn look at it hungrily, which momentarily worries him until he moans at the touch of her tongue on the tip.

slowly, she wraps her fingers around him and liam grunts, trying to keep his hips from thrusting forward. she's barely touched him and yet all he can think of is _more, more, i want more, please, more_.

"take off your shirt," zayn says again, and liam wastes no time of yanking it off and tossing it behind him. "see? that wasn't so hard," she says with a smile.

liam goes to speak but is only able to moan, watching zayn take the head of his cock into her mouth. her tongue must be magical, liam thinks, because she's doing something with it that makes his toes curl in. in the back of his mind, he remembers that they haven't even kissed yet and zayn's already sucking him off. he feels bad, but he truly can't concentrate with the way zayn's taking him in deeper every time she pulls back.

he tries to watch her, his eyelids hooded as he looks down. her eyes are shut, her hand sort of twisting and tugging up and down at the same time her mouth is moving. liam reaches for her in a daze, his fingertips brushing the side of her neck before he digs them into the hair on the back of her head.

he doesn't push or pull, but once zayn feels his hand there, she hums around his dick. his hips move forward slightly, but zayn doesn't gag. she puts her free hand on liam's hip and barely tips her head back into his hand. zayn opens her eyes as she continues sucking his cock, looking at him in a way he's sure no other girl has done.

hesitantly, he tightens his hand around her hair that's between his fingers. zayn moans again, louder this time, and sucks on liam faster than she was before. his jaw drops and his legs begin to shake. zayn is downright dirty in every sense of the word, but liam has never been more turned on than he is right now. her thumb is stroking his hip bone while she pulls back and flicks her tongue against the slit.

liam doesn't know what zayn likes, but he assumes that she enjoys her hair being pulled. so he tightens his hold in her hair again and tugs, watching zayn's eyes flutter shut as her mouth falls away from his cock. "fuck," she whispers, squeezing the base of liam's dick. she looks up at him again, the brown in her eyes barely visible. "you can do that as often as you'd like."

liam can't possible become harder than he already is, so he whimpers at zayn's words, reaching with his other hand and running his thumb across her bottom lip. she doesn't hestitate to let her tongue flick against his thumb, dipping her head so she can take it on her mouth.

"zayn," he whispers, watching her slowly pull back. as soon as she releases his thumb, he grabs her wrist of the hand that has his dick and pulls it away. quickly, he reaches down and begins taking his trousers and pants completely off. "lie back on the bed," he tells her.

she grins crookedly and does as she's told, putting her head on liam's pillow. her black hair lies gracefully across the pillow and his sheets, and liam's stunned for a moment as he stares at the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen, waiting for him in his bed.

finally, because he already knows that zayn is impatient, he climbs onto the bed and settles himself between her legs. liam can feel her eyes on him as he moves, his hands going on her thighs. slowly, he slides them up, hooking his fingers on the bottom of her dress so it pushes up with his hands. his fingertips brush against lace and he breathes out, looking up at zayn who isn't attempting to hide her grin.

zayn tilts her hips up when the dress begins to bunch up so liam can push it from under her arse. he looks down and sees her small, lace panties that are also a dark blue.

"they match the dress," zayn mumbles, causing liam to let out a burst of laughter. she laughs as well, reaching down and slapping his shoulder. "shut up! they do match!"

"yes, they do," liam nods, still smiling from laughter. "they're lovely."

she rolls her eyes. "you're the only bloke i know who would compliment a girl's panties. so unbelieveable."

"i'm... sorry?" liam says with confusion.

"no, don't--" zayn stops and chuckles. "just keep going, liam."

he licks his lips and continues pushing the dress up further and further. he moves his hands to her sides and gulps when his hands are where a bra should be and is not. zayn notices and smirks, sitting up and grabbing the material to pull over her head. she tosses it aisde and looks at liam with a raised eyebrow.

he doesn't want to be rude, but he wants to look, touch and taste every single part of zayn's body. when his eyes start from her lightly tanned thighs, they momentarily stop on the tattoo on her left leg that he noticed the other day. his eyes continue further, over the lace panties and he sees another tattoo on her hip. the plains of her body continue until he gets to the curve of her breasts, which are bigger than liam thought, but not enormous- a good size that he could get a good handful with his large his own hands are.

"are you going to do something or are you just going to stare at me all night?" zayn questions, leaning back on her hands.

liam moves then, over her body so she has no choice but to lie flat on her back once more. he reaches up and slides his hand around her neck, dipping his head down and _finally_ kissing her. zayn sighs against his lips and puts her hands on his face, holding him there as their mouths slot together. it's slow and sensual, zayn tilting her head to the side and pressing harder. liam moves his tongue down and between her lips, gliding it along her tongue.

he hasn't realized he's been coming closer to zayn until she moans softly into his mouth and arches up, their stomaches and hips rolling against each other. although liam would love to continue kissing zayn until their mouths become dry, he had his mind set on something when he saw zayn's panties.

slowly, he breaks the kiss and drops his head to her neck, licking and nibbling on that. she tilts her head away to give him room, but he doesn't stay there long before he starts moving further down, scraping his teeth against her collarbone and pressing kisses to where her breasts begin to curve up.

zayn watches him with hooded eyes, reaching and pushing her hair back. "where are you going?" she asks, her voice a little rough.

he puts his mouth on one of her nipples and lightly bites down, hearing her hiss before he laps at it. he moves to her other nipple, simply licking and swirling his tongue around it before kissing down the dip of zayn's body. when liam gets to the top of her panties, he looks up at her and gives her quite a dirty smirk. "returning the favor."

she giggles, lifting her hips against when liam curls his fingers around the elastic band and pulls them down. zayn curls her legs in so he can get them off and toss them somewhere in his room. liam moves down the bed a little and he looks at zayn's cunt. it's completely shaven, which is something liam's never seen in person (none of his two girlfriends ever shaved _everything_ ) and he's immediately curious on how different it is.

he reaches over, first sliding his fingers over her hip before moving them in, only smooth skin meeting his fingertips. it's soft, like the rest of her body, and liam feels her shiver when runs his thumb down the middle of her lips. he pushes her legs open a little more, which she easily complies to, before leaning down and gliding his tongue where his thumb was seconds ago. zayn gasps above him, her fingers twisting in the sheets. liam's a little amazed- he's barely touched her and yet she seems overwhelmed, looking down at liam with heavy eyes.

so he does it again, just adds a little bit more pressure so he can feel her clit brush against the tip of his tongue. " _oh_ ," she breathes, licking her lips.

"good?" he asks, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the inside of her thigh.

zayn looks down at him. "yes, please, just--" her hips slightly push up the way liam's had when she was sucking him off. "i've had this thought in my head that you were _really_ good at this and you've barely started and it feels so good already."

liam kind of flushes at this, because even though it's a ridiculous compliment, it's a compliment nonetheless and it's something he's never been told (although it's something he had done frequently for his ex girlfriends since he sincerely enjoys it).

he doesn't know what to say so he doesn't say anything, just dips his head back down and licks harder, his tongue rubbing her clit once more. zayn gasps and regrips the sheets, dropping her head back down onto the pillow.

shifting around, liam gets more comfortable with the way he's lying and brings both hands in, gently pulling zayn's lips apart so liam's tongue can become more acquainted with her cunt. he takes a deep breath and goes in, sliding his tongue up and down while circling her clit every time he comes around.

zayn moans shamelessly, tilting her head back in pleasure while liam's tongue caresses her. he can tell she's thoroughly enjoying it so he doesn't stop, sometimes licking lightly and other times pressing hard.

"fucking hell, liam," she breathes, letting go of the sheets with one hand to reach down and run her fingers through his hair.

a few times, he'll slide his tongue down further and let it dip down inside of her, which gives her chills almost every single time. but liam notices that she reacts more when he's near her clit, so he focuses most of his attention on that. he'll switch it up, sometimes lapping at it slowly and other times he'll flick his tongue back and forth, up and down.

zayn's breathing picks up when he flicks his tongue so he sticks with that, pulling back every couple of times to catch his breath. his cock twitches when he looks at zayn's wet cunt and can barely imagine what it'll feel like when he's finally inside of her.

when he dips his head back down this time, he takes one of his hands away from her lips and brings it down further, slowly pushing his index finger inside her pussy. she arches her back and she presses down, trying to get more. liam doesn't have much control over her hips now that his hands are mostly occupied, but he spreads his arms out to put them on her thighs and hoping that'll help a bit.

he pushes his finger in and out, sometimes curling it and moving his tongue against zayn's clit. she's still moving around on the bed, like she can't help it with what liam is doing to her. the way she's reacting to it all makes him painfully hard, always getting pleasure when the girl he's with seems quite content with his performance.

liam quickens his speed with his finger and his tongue and zayn is downright panting, her fingernails digging into his scalp. "liam, liam, _fuck_ , liam," she breathes, barely able to keep her eyes open. "i'm gonna come, don't stop, liam, don't stop, don't fuckin' stop."

although he feels out of breath and his tongue is tired from all the rapid movements, he doesn't stop. he'll break for a moment and lick a slow and heavy strip from her pussy to her clit before working at it again, his finger arching up with every push.

zayn's whining and her legs tighten against liam, holding him in place. "i'm gonna come, _liam_ , oh christ, i--" and he feels it, feels it in her legs and her hips and against his tongue when he dips down to have a taste. zayn's entire body shudders when she comes, her breaths coming out staggard and uneven. liam slows down, pulling his finger out but still gently licking the come that's dripping from zayn's cunt.

she starts twitching and moving her hips away from liam's mouth when it becomes too much, so he sits up and looks at zayn while he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. her eyes are closed and her mouth is open, shallow gasps of air coming out.

liam leans over her and ducks down to kiss her collarbone, feeling zayn shiver at the touch. "you okay?" he asks, putting one of his hands on her hip.

she laughs as much as she can while she's still trying to catch her breth. "fucking hell, liam, i'm incredible," she grins, opening her eyes and tilting her head to the side. he pulls back to meet her eyes and grins back a little bit. "i'm almost positive that was the best experience i've had of getting eaten out."

he does blush a bit, which only makes zayn laugh before she slides her hands around to link against the back of liam's neck. she pulls him down and presses their lips together, immediately pushing her tongue into liam's mouth. a quick thought runs through his mind, that zayn wanted to taste herself on liam's tongue, and he sort of groans and rolls his hips down.

his cock brushes against her stomach and she hums, grinding her hips back up against him. zayn pulls away from the kiss and mumbles, "d'you have a condom?"

liam nods, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before he gets off the bed and goes over to his desk. he opens the second drawer and reaches towards the back, taking out the box and ripping off a condom from the strip.

"you're gonna have t'buy another box soon," zayn says. liam chuckles as he shuts the drawer and makes his way back to the bed, crawling over zayn and kissing up her body.

"yeah? why's that?" he asks against her skin, lightly dragging his teeth against the top of her breast.

zayn breathes out slowly, wrapping an arm around liam and running her hand up his back. her fingers dip into all the arches of his muscles and she gives him a dirty look. "because hell if this isn't going to happen again, multiple times, maybe within the same day. you're going to need another box."

liam laughs again and shakes his head. he doesn't remember enjoying himself this much when he was about to have sex, but he thinks it's all because he wasn't doing it with zayn. she's witty and sharp and sexy all at the same time and it sort of blows liam's mind, leaving him not really sure what to do with it. she gives him a look that he never wants to get from anyone else and he hopes that he doesn't have to.

he leans down to kiss her once more, their mouths moving together languidly like they could do this for hours. liam feels zayn take the condom out of his hand while they kiss and he lifts his hips up to give her room.

the wrapper tears and liam gasps against her lips as she begins sliding the condom down his dick. he reaches down and makes sure it's secure, then pulls his mouth away once more. he looks down and watches zayn spread her legs open, which makes him bite his lip. she's so compliant and willing, another thing that turns liam on, but at this point it really isn't surprising.

holding on to the base of his cock, liam guides himself towards zayn's pussy, the tip brushing against the opening. he holds it there and lets go, reaching up to put his hand on her hip. when he pushes in, he looks up at zayn while biting the inside of his cheek. her mouth drops open and she lets out a groan as he slowly moves.

"fuck, liam," she sighs when he bottoms out, his cock pushed all the way in. liam rests his head against her shoulder and breathes, trying not to come right there. she's so fucking tight and warm and wet and he doesn't know how long he's gonna last. "c'mon, move," zayn tells him, kissing the side of his head.

liam nods and pushes himself up again, pulling out about half way before moving back in, unable to hold back his moans. she feels so good around his cock, she feels good against his body, she just feels good all around.

he starts a steady pace, his fingers digging into her hips that he gaurantees will leave some kind of bruise. she's moaning as well, her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands wander all over his upper body. when he looks at her, she's already looking at him as she licks her lips and gives him a crooked smirk. ducking down, liam kisses her hard as he picks up the speed. his other hand is leaning on the bed next to her head, practically holding his body up so he can mantain a good position for speed and roughness.

zayn's tongue is incredible, able to curl and touch every inch of liam's mouth and he can't get enough of it. he particularly likes it when she runs it over the roof of his mouth, which makes him groan and begin fucking her harder. she seems to enjoy that too and she catches on, continuously licking and whimpering when their hips slam together.

she reaches up and grabs a handful of liam's hair, tugging and breaking the kiss with an audible gasp between the two of them. their eyes meet and liam's never seen a more turned on look in his life than he's seeing now in zayn's eyes. he moves his hips faster because it's so good, fucking zayn feels amazing, and he can feel the inching movement of an orgasm coming towards him.

zayn can tell too, pulling liam's head down into the crook of her neck and nipping on his earlobe. "you gonna come for me, liam?" she whispers, her voice husky and shot out. it makes liam grunt against her skin, rolling his hips and smiling a bit when zayn lets out a shaky breath. "i want you to come, liam, please. love the way you fuck me, love your cock buried in my wet pussy. you're so- _uh, god_ \- fucking good, liam, you're so good at this."

she doesn't stop, keeps mumbling dirty nonsense in liam's ear and he knows he's going to come soon. zayn's so goddamn sexy and dirty and fantastic all at the same time. his hips don't stop or slow down, only become rougher as he starts panting against zayn's neck. "i'm gonna come," he says, biting his bottom lip.

"please come for me, liam," she whines, now rolling her hips up against his thrusts. "please, please, i want you to come, baby, c'mon."

finally it takes over his body, liam grunting an "oh, _god_ " against zayn's neck before biting it and coming into the condom. zayn moans and his hips stutter, slowing down into little shallow thrusts. when he stops, he releases zayn's neck from his mouth and licks over the spot soothingly as an apology for biting so hard.

they're both considerably out of breath, liam slowly sitting up and gently pulling his cock out. zayn whimpers and it makes him twitch, but he knows that he's spent for the night. liam stands on weak legs and makes his way over to the trash bin. "i'll be right back," he whispers to zayn, who barely nods as she lies on liam's bed, spawled out and beautifully naked.

he makes it quick, quietly going to the bathroom that he has to share with his suitemates and grabbing a washcloth. he gets it damp and cleans himself off before heading back to his room. he locks the door just in case someone (harry) wants to barge into his room in the morning.

"hey," he says, kneeling on the bed. zayn barely opens her eyes when she looks over at him. "'m gonna clean you off, but it's gonna be cold, okay?"

"what a gentleman," zayn grins, easily opening her legs for liam. he reaches down with the washcloth and chuckles when zayn hisses at the contact. "why is it so cold?" she complains.

"told you it'd be cold," liam reminds her, moving gentle and slow. zayn hums and shifts her hips and liam takes it as she's good, so he hangs the cloth over his desk chair before climbing back into bed.

liam grabs the sheets that were bundled at the end of the bed and pulls them over the two, feeling zayn push one of her legs in between his and wrap her arm around him. her hand reches up to play with his hair on the back of his head and she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. he smiles softly and tilts his head down, kissing her forehead. "comfy?"

"mhmm," she nods, pressing her lips in the space between his collarbone and shoulder.

there are so many things that liam wants to say, wants to make sure zayn's not going anywhere in the dead of night, but when he feels her tighten her arm around him and sigh comfortably, he thinks that she's not going anywhere any time soon. sleep takes over his body, the warmth of zayn relaxing him.

**

when his body comes back from a deep sleep, liam feels something tickling his chest and stomach. slowly, he opens his eyes because the sun from his windows is shining in and practically forcing him to wake up.  
liam feels the warm body next to him shift and he looks over, smiling tiredly at zayn who was already looking at him. "morning," he mumbles, his voice a little hoarse.

"morning," she returns, tilting her head down and pressing a gentle kiss against his collarbone.

"you sleep okay?" he asks, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

she hums and nods, her hair tickling liam. he brings his other hand up and runs his fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. "you surprised i'm still here?" zayn questions, keeping her head down.

liam swallows. he doesn't want to say that he is because that's extremely rude, but he did have some worry in the back of his mind that zayn would leave and she would go on acting like nothing ever happened. liam's not good with that, he's not good with rejection, so he's glad he didn't have to go through it this time.

"a little bit," he admits. "but... i figured that, you know, once you realized how comfortable my bed is, then you wouldn't leave."

zayn giggles and lifts her head to look at liam, who's trying to hold back his grin. "i don't think i can tell you how absolutely _rubbish_ that joke was without hurting your feelings."

"nope, you can't, so don't bother and just laugh," liam tells her, watching her smile before leaning in and kissing him.

it's simple and sweet and it makes liam's heart beat a little faster. zayn's fingers curl around his neck and she tilts her head, gentle nibbling on his bottom lip. liam puts his hand on the curve of her waist and goes to pull her closer, bit a quite loud stomach rumble erupts from between them, causing them to freeze.

zayn laughs and pulls away. "sorry," she says, covering her stomach with her hand. "i'm usually always starving after a good shag."

"it's okay, we can go--" he's cut off by the sound of his mobile going off. liam looks around the room, trying to find where it is. when he sees his trousers shifting from the vibration, he gets out of the bed (with quite a dirty whistle coming from zayn) and snags his trousers to pull out his mobile. "'lo?" he answers, sitting on the edge of the bed. liam hears the sheets move and feels zayn leaning her naked body against his back, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"liam! what in bloody hell are you doing? this is the third time i'm ringin' you!" niall yells from the other end.

"third time?" he questions, furrowing his eyebrows. "what time is it?"

"it's fuckin' midday, mate," niall laughs. "why were you not up? i figured you were at the gym but i ran into andy and he said you weren't with him this morning."

"oh, no, i didn't go to the gym," he confirms. "i just woke up. it's already midday?" liam rubs his eyes once more. he's almost never asleep past 10 in the morning, so this is quite strange for him.

niall laughs again. "yeah, mate. how pissed were you last night?"

"well, i mean, i wasn't that pissed." zayn's planting kisses across his shoulders and he smiles a little bit, reaching up and putting his hand on top of hers.

"alright, _sure_ , liam. anyway, i rang you so we can grab a bite to eat. tommo is going to rangle harry up now and then i think harry is going to bring zayn." liam can't help but smirk and zayn must be able to hear niall because she laughs sort of loud. "whoa! liam, do you have a bird over?!"

"wha'?" liam says, sort of playing dumb. it only makes zayn laugh more and liam is tyring to _not_ laugh, but he can't help it.

"you shagged someone last night?! hell yeah, liam!" niall cheers.

"okay, niall, i'll meet you at the diner, cya there," liam quickly says before hanging up the phone.

zayn can't stop laughing against liam's shoulders and he turns his head to look at her. "you think that's funny, huh?" he asks, trying his hardest not to smile at the way zayn's giggling. her eyes are squinted and she's grinning widely and it's a face that liam can truly look at for a long time.

"maybe a little bit," zayn admits, leaning over to press a quick kiss against his lips. "c'mon, i'm starving. put some clothes on so we can go to my room so i won't have to wear a slutty dress to get breakfast."

liam watches her get up and snag her panties and her dress off the floor. the sun is hitting her body, making her light tan skin glow while liam's eyes travel over the curves of her body. he snaps out of it when she pulls her dress back on and liam finally gets up, going over to his dresser to pull out a clean pair of dark grey trousers and a plain white t-shirt.

when they get their shoes and liam gets his keys and wallet, they head out of his room. one of liam's suitemates tom is sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal as he looks back at liam and zayn.

although this is sufficiently awkward, liam thinks that if zayn is going to stick around the way she says she will, then he better introduce her now. "um, tom, this is zayn," he says, waving his arm in her direction. "and zayn, this is one of my suitemates, tom."

tom waves with his spoon. "hi. you're in my shakespeare class."

zayn smiles and nods. "yeah, i thought you looked familiar."

he returns the smile. "well, see you later. liam," tom says, getting his attention, "andy said he wanted to go to the gym with you this morning but you weren't answering your mobile, so he told me to tell you that he's mad at you and you two aren't seeing each other anymore."

zayn raises an eyebrow and looks at liam, who groans and runs his hand over his face. "he's so overdramatic. the _one_ time i don't wake up to go with him. do you know how many times i've tried to wake him up and just ended up going by myself?"

tom nods sympathetically. "i know, mate. poor maz, though, andy woke him up and dragged him to go. came back 45 minutes after and is now in his room, sleeping again."

liam laughs and shakes his head. "yeah, poor maz. anyway, we'll see you later, mate."

"alright, see you, liam. bye, nice meeting you- well, or seeing you again," tom says to zayn, waving once again.

she chuckles and waves back. "yeah, you too. see you." they leave tom to watch television and walk down the hallway to the elevators. "he's sweet," zayn comments.

"yeah, he's the most normal, anyway," liam tells her. "andy is a little out there. he's mostly obsessed with girls and working out and playing football. maz is also a bit odd, but more in the sense that he says the most random things in the world and you'll have no idea why he said it or where it came from."

zayn laughs and begins telling stories about her suitemates while she leads liam to her building, which is the same as harry's. she lives a floor above her. "watch, i bet our door isn't even locked," zayn says to liam when they finally approach her room.

she grabs the doorknob and twists, pushing the door open. liam can't help but laugh. "that's a bit dangerous, yeah? anyone could come in."

"we should just put a sign on our door that says, 'it's open, come rob us!' seems to make sense," zayn says, grabbing her keys off of the kitchen counter and going down the hallway to her room.

when they walk in, that scent he always smells on zayn hits his nose harder than ever. the smoke and sweet smell would not be appealing for anyone else, but for some reason it's extremely fitting for zayn. there's clothes strewed all around the room, along with a lot of notebooks, crumbled papers, and boxes of cigarettes.

when the door falls shut behind liam, zayn grabs the bottom of her dress and yanks it off, revealing her naked body that liam immediately has the urge to touch the way he did last night. he watches as zayn goes in her drawers and pulls out a bra and a pair of panties, sliding them on before standing in front of her closet to decide what to wear. she picks an oversized white sweater and some blue shorts and puts them on, the sweater falling off one of her shoulders.

she grabs some container and wipes from her desk and stands in front of her mirror, taking her makeup off. zayn tosses her hair up into a ponytail and grabs a pair of glasses from her desk, putting them on along with a pair of mocassin shoes.

"you wear glasses?" liam questions as zayn looks around her room to see if she missed anything.

"yeah, i wear them once in a while. my vision isn't awful, i can almost always see long distance, but sometimes it's just more comfortable to wear them," she tells him.

when she goes to her backpack and pulls out her wallet, liam quickly walks over to stop her. "no, don't," he says, earning that goddamn eyebrow raise. "i mean... i want to buy you breakfast."

she grins and puts her wallet away, immediately wrapping her arms around liam's neck and pressing kisses to his lips repeatedly. "i'm keeping you, you know?" she says.

liam smirks, tilting his head. "yeah? do i have a say in this?"

"not at all," she says, kissing him once more before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of her room and suite, linking their fingers together as they begin to head towards the campus diner.

liam didn't really want a say in it, anyway, even though his answer would be no different than zayn's.

"think it'll be weird coming in together?" zayn asks, looking over at liam as their shoulders bump together while they walk.

he's thought about it. he doesn't mind coming in with zayn, though. he doesn't mind his mates knowing exactly what happened, since liam's sure niall told harry and louis that he had a girl over. maybe they came to an assumption when harry went to get zayn from her room to find that she wasn't there. either way, it doesn't really bother him.

"maybe, but i don't mind," liam says, looking back at her. "if you don't, that is."

"why the bloody hell would i? it's been hard work, trying to shag you," zayn smirks. "i better get to show off that i accomplished my goal."

"oh, so i was just a goal to finish?" liam questions, dramatically pulling his hand out of zayn's. he's holding back his smile as he looks at zayn's pitiful face, her bottom lip sticking out and her eyes wide behind her lenses.

"no! i didn't mean it like that, babe, i promise," she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. "i'm just persistent. and i really wanted to shag you."

he can't help but laugh at that because zayn has absolutely no filter and he never thought he would be attracted to a girl like her. he tosses his arm around her shoulders while both of her arms wrap around his waist and they walk like that, although it isn't the most reasonable way.

zayn's arm falls from his front but she keeps her other arm around his back, her hand tight on his waist. "would it be weird if i told you that i like when you call me 'babe'?" liam asks, biting his bottom lip.

"no? why would that be weird?" she tilts her head up to look at him again, resting her cheek on his shoulder. liam isn't that much taller than her, but he's got a good few inches on her, so their bodies fit comfortably together. "you think too much about some things. relax your mind a little. do you do this all of the time?"

"basically," liam says, laughing a bit. "i always question everything."

"cut it out," she demands. "and get used to me calling you 'babe' because it's not stoppin' any time soon." she pulls her hand from his side to reel back and slap his arse, causing him to jump surprisingly.

"zayn!" liam laughs and reaches back, rubbing his back side.

she giggles and stands up on her tip toes, pressing a kiss to liam's lips. "you have a fantastic arse. just felt like doing that."

"good god, what have i gotten myself into?" liam mumbles to himself, but loud enough where zayn can easily hear him.

"trust me, this is only half of it," she grins. she pulls his arm off from around her shoulders but takes his hand, lacing their fingers together once again before as they approach the diner. liam can see niall, louis and harry through the windows and takes a deep breath. "you alright?"

liam nods and smiles at her, squeezing her hand. "i'm great, yeah. let's go."

this time, he's the one tugging zayn along, but she's smiling and following willingly. no matter what his mates say, or what his mum used to tell him, zayn's different. she's not like every girl, and she's not like the ones left over. she's just the kind of girl liam's been looking for without knowing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, the only reason I write girl!direction is so I can go online shopping and pick out clothes that I imagine the girls wearing.
> 
> Zayn's dress that she wore to the party: [Here](http://www.charlotterusse.com/product/Clothes/Dresses/entity/pc/2114/c/0/sc/2133/215921.uts?colorCode=301370216_410)
> 
> Harry's dress that she wore to the party: [Here](http://www.charlotterusse.com/product/Clothes/Dresses/entity/pc/2114/c/0/sc/2133/213797.uts?colorCode=301352085_008)


End file.
